


Deserve (Baby, you deserve a song)

by kainess



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Hand Jobs, HunHan - Freeform, KaiBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral, Riding, Smut, Stripper AU, Top!Jongin, bottom!Jongdae, chenkai - Freeform, handjobs, suchen - Freeform, sulay - Freeform, suyeol, top!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: It's simple: Kim Jongdae is a stripper who's very appreciated by fellow coworker and stripper, Kim Jongin.*there's some implied Suchen, Sulay, and Suyeol.





	Deserve (Baby, you deserve a song)

It wasn't the best job out there, but Jongdae figured things could be a lot worse. He didn't mind what he did for a living; he just had to undress and shake his goods in front of strangers, and _sometimes_  perform a little something more if a client was willing to dish out the extra cash (which they usually were). He was a natural, at least that's what he was told, and he had a body that could make anyone cry out of envy. He made decent money, _okay it was more than just decent_ , and truly did enjoy things here. If you haven't figured by now, he's a stripper. Not just any stripper though; he's a stripper at a very high-end strip club in a very high-end part of Seoul. The club was purely for the rich; the top one percent. A-list celebrities were often seen coming in and out of the club at random hours of the day and night. He was starstruck at first (and a little weirded out), but now it's become routine for him to shake his ass in front of some of his favorite celebrities. 

The club he works at is called _6_ (yes, the number), and he's been working there for a little over eight months now. It was a pretty diverse club that hosted both male and female strippers. Within the eight months of working at  _6_ , Jongdae's become one of the more popular workers. Kris Wu, one of his bosses, told him often that he was placed in the top five according to the customers. It was flattering to say the least. If Jongdae were being honest, Kris was an extremely good boss. He kept an eye out for his employees and wasn't afraid to ban a customer if they pushed their limits with the workers. Most bosses weren't like that and Jongdae was grateful to work for someone like him. 

Junmyeon, also known as Suho, was another story. He was the other manager and while he did treat the strippers well, he gave off a completely different vibe than Kris. He was more unforgiving when it came to them slipping up and making mistakes. He had higher standards for them than Kris did and he wasn't afraid to be vocal about it. Some of the strippers didn't like Junmyeon, mainly because they were too anxious to be around him, but Jongdae appreciated that aspect about him. He didn't want someone to kiss his ass twenty-four-seven. He had the customers to do that for him. Junmyeon was the reason that Jongdae strives to be the best worker and dancer that he could be, also making it a personal goal to make sure that all of his customers and clients left satisfied. He couldn't blame Junmyeon for holding high expectations, he did own one of the nicest clubs in all of South Korea. He was honored just to be working there. They didn't hire just anybody. 

Jongdae was back stage cleaning the makeup off his face after a long and exhausting shift. He spent the last several hours grinding against a pole with Baekhyun, another stripper, and even got a little touchy with each other in order to pull in more money. Jongdae enjoyed working with the black haired man; he was spontaneous to say the least. He was the one who normally came up with the "scandalous" ideas for him and the others to pull off on stage. They usually went through fairly well, so Jongdae trusted his judgment when it came to pulling in cash. "That was fun." Baekhyun hums when walking past the black haired stripper. 

"It was." He agrees while removing his makeup with a wipe. "And extremely tiring." The other just snorts in response while pulling out the rolled up bills from his g-string. 

"Holy shit." The two turn to look at Sehun, one of the younger strippers in the club. "You guys made a lot tonight." The pink haired man says in awe. Luhan, another stripper (also with pink hair- they were trying to get mixed up by customers at this point), stood by his side. 

"Well," Baekhyun thumbs through the bills before shoving them in his bag, "if you two tried getting frisky with each other on stage you'd get the same results." Luhan scoffs in response, shaking his head. "I don't know about that." Jongdae glances over at Luhan and Sehun before bringing his focus back to removing the makeup. "I haven't been wrong before." Baekhyun's digging for his change of clothes in his bag, throwing them over his shoulder once finding them. "I think you two should at least consider it. It's not like you have to fuck. Just some heavy kissing and touching. Nothing you guys haven't done with clients before." He says before strutting off to the changing rooms. 

"He's not wrong." Sehun says as he shifts in spot. "It wasn't bad, right Jongdae?"

"Nah," he hums and tosses the wipe into the trash, "it was pretty easy. Look; you two don't have to like each other to do that. The customers would probably lose their minds if they saw you two together, that's why Baekhyun's suggesting it. You two can still be friends afterwards. Come on, you guys have done worse with others before. You could always find someone else to do it with, but you two would make more with each other. Especially since you have the same bold hair colors." He playfully winks at them as he goes through the bills he's pulled from his tights and g-string. "The only other way to be making this kind of money would be by fucking the client." 

"We'd still be making a lot regardless. I mean look at the people who come in." Luhan's crossing his arms over his chest. He was always the more hestitant one when it came to performing stunts like the one he and Baekhyun just pulled. Jongdae was never sure why he was like that; it could just be his personality. 

"Of course." Jongdae reassures the other. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You'd both still make a lot even with others." He hums and slips his money into his bag. "How late are you guys working tonight?" 

"Five in the morning." The both sigh, their smiles fading when their eyes land on the figure approaching. "We should probably get going, though. We have to go on stage soon anyways." Sehun excuses themselves before hurrying off. Jongdae raises an eyebrow from their odd behavior before pulling out his change of clothes. 

"Good job out there, Jongdae." He looks up at the familiar voice, a smile forming on his lips when looking up at the handsome man. It was Junmyeon, which would explain why Sehun and Luhan bolted out of there as fast as they could. "Thanks. It was Baekhyun's idea."

"I'm not surprised. He seems to be the one behind those things." He trails off when seeing Jongdae pulling his shirt on. "Is your shift over?" 

"Yeah." He wiggles out of his tights, tossing them into his bag and slips his g-string off before pulling on a comfortable pair of boxers. He was shameless, really. He didn't mind changing in front of the others, not even his own manager. It wasn't anything Junmyeon hadn't seen before anyways. 

"Any plans?" He asks the man who was trying to slip into his skinny jeans. Junmyeon's eyes were roaming over Jongdae's body, taking in every bit of exposed skin that he could. "Other than binge watching Netflix series and shoving yogurt into my mouth? Nope." Jongdae zips up his bag and slides his arms through the straps. "That's oddly specific." He says with a raised eyebrow. "I might take a nap. That sounds pretty exciting, honestly." Junmyeon snorts quietly before shaking his head. Jongdae's not an idiot and he's not oblivious either. He can see the way Junmyeon's looking at him. He knew what he wanted, but Jongdae didn't feel like letting him win so easily tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jongdae purrs, pecking the corner of his lips before heading out.

Jongdae's relationship with Junmyeon was an interesting one. They weren't dating, but they weren't friends either. In complete honesty, Jongdae had always been Junmyeon's favorite from the moment he started the job. He wasn't secretive about it, either. It was no coincidence that Jongdae got in the least amount of trouble with him out of everyone, especially when he had quite a few slip ups with clients. The older man was a lot more tolerant with his mistakes and hardly forced him into doing anything with a client that he felt uncomfortable with. He also had a knack for giving Junmyeon private lap dances in his office or dressing room which would end with him being fucked into next Sunday against the wall or desk. It was completely casual.

Jongdae wasn't sure of himself when he first got involved with the other; he knew that workplace affairs could be quite dangerous in both a literal and figurative sense. He'd be lying if he said that Junmyeon didn't catch his attention the first time he laid eyes on him. The man was extremely alluring and charming. He was taller than Jongdae with a slightly more defined build, with pale skin that barely had any flaws. His style was casual yet classy, something that Jongdae could never pull off and something that he's never seen anyone pull off until he met Junmyeon. He usually wore thin button ups tucked into a pair of black dress pants, a painfully beautiful Rolex on his wrist that was probably worth more than anything Jongdae's ever owned combined, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and brunette hair that was styled just by running his hand through it. Junmyeon was definitely a looker and Jongdae had no doubt that the other would make a phenomenal stripper. He'd gladly stare at Junmyeon forever and he'd be even happier to let Junmyeon fuck him forever.

It wasn't love though; let that be clear. Junmyeon wasn't the type of person to settle down for anyone and he made sure that Jongdae knew that from the start. He wasn't bitter about it, he never experienced anything other than lust for his manager anyway. He wasn't the type of person that Jongdae would want to fall for anyways; he was nothing short of a pimp and certainly enjoyed going around with the strippers. Just because Jongdae is his favorite doesn't mean that he still doesn't enjoy the company of others. He had no problem with that. Chanyeol and Yixing were Junmyeon's other two favorites and while Yixing didn't mind Junmyeon's less than classy acts with the other employees, Chanyeol did seem to appear jealous from time to time. Jongdae warned Chanyeol to not fall for their manager, but it seems that he didn't heed his warning. He felt bad for the other; getting over Junmyeon was not an easy task and it was something that he would never willingly put himself through. Falling for a man like that is dangerous. You'll get chewed up and spit back out. Loveless sex was good enough for Jongdae.

\---

The music was blaring, the rhythm running through his veins and the beat vibrating throughout his entire body. His hands gripped to the cold, metal pole as his body worked around it effortlessly. It was another two stripper gig, which was something he really didn't mind. Tonight he was working with Jongin, another stripper who was in the top five for the customers. He was excited; he always made an insane amount of money when working with anyone that was in the top five, especially Jongin, or Kai if you were to go by his stage name. The way that Kai looked was sinful, his black hair matted against his forehead and face due to sweat, his bottom lip between his teeth. He was down on his knees, hands gripping the cold metal as he rolled his hips against it sinfully, thrusting into the pole every now and then for the pure delight of the audience. Jongdae grins as he pulls away from the pole in front of him, pulling Kai over to the chair that was placed on the middle of the stage. He pushes him into the chair, a devious smile on his lips when spotting Junmyeon watching the two with heavy interest backstage. 

He peels his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor as he locks eyes with Kai. Jongdae loved putting on a good show. Kai spreads his legs with that infamous smirk of his, money already being thrown onto the stage. Tonight was certainly going to be a good one. He sits himself on the space between his legs, rolling his ass into the now growing bulge that belonged to the other, his hands gripping onto Kai's thighs to keep himself steady. Jongdae arches his back as he looks into the audience seductively, biting down on his bottom lip as he throws his head back, eyes closed with the feeling of pleasure washing over him. He hums in content when feeling Kai's large hands on his hips, guiding his movements before leaning forward and pressing openmouthed kisses to Jongdae's neck who's purring in delight. Unlike popular belief, it wasn't bad business for the strippers to make out, touch each other, or practically dry hump on stage. The only time it was viewed inappropriate was when clients were involved. They were allowed their private sessions and the strippers could perform lap dances for them off stage, but they were only allowed to do so much with them when on stage. Jongdae didn't really mind, he found that they got more money when they grinded on each other rather than a random client. 

"Careful," Jongdae purrs when feeling himself becoming hot and bothered, "we can't fuck onstage." He whispers as he tilts his head back to capture Kai's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Their lips were moving together sloppily as moans left the sweaty and grinding pair, Jongdae practically melting into the other's hold. He gasps harshly when feeling Kai's fingers pinching and tweaking with his right nipple, his cheeks growing flushed. "Now, now," he pants quietly against his lips before turning himself around on Kai's lap, a devilish smile on his lips, "don't get too naughty." He moves a hand into his jet black hair, forming a fist in the soft and silky hair, pulling back roughly. He knew Kai had a kink for having his hair pulled. Jongdae thought he was going to explode with ecstasy from the feeling of Kai's hands feeling him up, roaming every inch of his uncovered skin. "Kai!" He laughs loudly when the other grabs onto his tights and pulls them down harshly, causing holes to immediately form in the sheer fabric. "Those weren't cheap." He huffs as he keeps one hand in his hair, tugging at it every now and then with the other hand running up and down the stripper's toned and bare chest. 

Jongdae forcefully removes himself from Kai's lap once the music ends, signaling that their time was up and the next performance was going to start soon. "Meet me in my dressing room." Kai whispers seductively into Jongdae's ear, his eyes clouded with lust before hopping off the stage and casually walking backstage as if he hadn't just suggested something crude. Jongdae was down of course; as if that were a question that even needed to be asked. He quickly picks up the bills from the floor, reminding himself to split it with the other later and skips backstage, winking at an amused Junmyeon while passing by. "I'll be seeing you later." He calls out to Junmyeon. He figured if he was going to be getting some action today, he might as well get some from Junmyeon later as well. 

He stops short in front of Jongin's dressing room. His heart was beating quickly, something he wasn't used to. He's never actually done anything like this with the other before, though he'd be lying if he said he's never thought about it. He was definitely in the top five for a reason. He skips knocking on the door and just opens it, peeking his head in timidly with a small smile on his lips. "I brought the goods." He jokes and slips himself into the room, dumping the crumpled money onto Jongin's counter. Before Jongdae can even say anything else he's pressed against the door by Jongin's large hands. He sighs quietly when Jongin goes straight to trailing kisses up his neck, his hands gripping onto Jongin's sides. "Straight to business, huh?" He laughs quietly, gasping when he's hoisted up against the door. He wraps his legs around his waist tightly, his hands buried in the other's hair. "Kiss me." Jongdae demands softly as he moves his hands down to cup his cheeks gently. He didn't have to ask again, Jongin leaning in and taking his lips in his own. He hums softly into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he pulls Jongin closer, fingers curling against the soft skin of his cheeks. The kiss was soft and sweet and Jongdae was absolutely loving every second of it. He whimpers quietly into the kiss when Jongin takes his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling on the skin gently. Although he was still the same person, Jongin was completely different from Kai. Kai was his stage personality; the stripper. Jongin was the exact opposite of his stage persona. He was bubbly, giggly, hilarious, sweet, and smart. He was gentle and caring while Kai was aggressive and went for what he wanted. Jongdae could tell he was kissing Jongin right now and not Kai. It was a pleasant surprise. 

The two were barely dressed as it was as neither redressed themselves after the performance. Jongdae tilts his head to deepen the kiss, shyly licking his bottom lip. He wasn't normally this shy, but Jongin was able to pull that response from the other. It was new and exciting to him. The other parts his lips in response, Jongdae's tongue slipping into his mouth as the two fight for dominance. Quiet moans fill the room before the two separate for air, Jongin carrying the smaller over to his makeup dresser. He sits Jongdae down gently, his lips swollen and red, Jongin's looking identical. He slowly peels off the ripped tights from Jongdae's legs, smiling in content from how red and flustered he was growing. "Relax." He whispers soothingly before tossing the fabric to the floor. His eyebrows furrow in confusion when seeing the mischievous smirk Jongin's giving him, his mouth opening in question before the other drops to his knees. "Oh god." He whimpers, his cheeks burning just from how sinful the other looked in that position. His thoughts were most definitely not family friendly. He tries to find anything, _anything_ to look at to avoid looking at Jongin; he was afraid he might lose it if he were to look at the man that was currently gazing up at him as if he were a five course meal. 

"May I?" Jongdae wants to punch him in the face for how innocent he sounded while asking that question. Instead of firing back something smart, he can only nod his head weakly in response. His breath hitches while watching the younger man slowly pull his g-string off, his mouth watering when staring at Jongdae's hard length. He can't help but hide behind his hands as he was feeling completely exposed. It was a rare occasion that Jongdae ever grew this shy, but he honestly felt like digging himself a hole to hide in. He should have never let Jongin talk him into this, although he barely had to say anything in the first place to get him over. He was only used to doing crude acts like this with Junmyeon, and even that took him a bit to get completely comfortable with. He really didn't expect to be going this far with Jongin, though he was kind of glad. Jongin fit his type perfectly compared to Junmyeon. But that's besides the point. "You're so nervous," he purrs quietly as he presses gentle kisses to Jongdae's thighs, noting how tense the other was underneath him, "I just want to make you feel good. Try and relax." He pauses before pulling away slightly. "Do you not want to do this anymore?" He asks with a tilt of his head. 

"No, no, _god no_ \- I mean no as in yes." Jongdae can tell that he's lost Jongin. He couldn't blame him though, he was starting to confuse himself. "I mean I don't want you to stop, er, I don't want this to stop." He inhales deeply as he forces himself to calm down and form a coherent sentence. "I want to do this." Jongin's beaming up at him and Jongdae feels like fainting just from the sight. "Okay." Jongin says once he gets approval from the other. He presses another kiss to the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, his legs spreading naturally. He leans his head back against the dresser's mirror, his lips parted at the feeling of Jongin nibbling and sucking at the skin in order to leave small marks on his thighs. They were faint marks, nothing that would last more than twenty-four hours. It was a big no-no for strippers to show up to work covered in hickeys or love bites. His cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson when Jongin trails kisses further up his thigh, stopping short of his hard and throbbing cock. He eyes at the other uneasily. His back suddenly arches when Jongin takes him in his hand, pressing soft kisses up his length. "O-Oh." He whispers and blinks several times as his cheeks become flushed. Jongin gives Jongdae a few languid strokes as he stares up at him in anticipation for his reaction. Jongdae squirms around under his touch, soft whimpers and moans leaving his body as he melts under Jongin's touch. "O-Okay..." He stutters out and jerks forward when Jongin takes him into his mouth as a cry leaves him. His vision starts to blur when Jongin starts to bob his head slowly, though quickly picks up the pace. The sight in front of him was incredibly indecent and Jongdae couldn't help but feel drawn in by it. He definitely had a way about him. 

"J-Jongin.." He moans out. His hands find their way back to his soft hair, grabbing fistfuls as he throws his head back in pure bliss. Jongin hums in approval around him from the hair tug, sending chills up the other's spine from the vibration. Jongin was gazing up at him with clouded over eyes as he pulls away from Jongdae who immediately whimpers. "W-What are you doing? Don't stop." He's begging but he doesn't care. What Jongin was doing felt too good and he didn't want him to stop just yet. 

"Be patient." He laughs quietly. Before Jongdae can retort Jongin's pressing more kisses to his throbbing length, gently sucking at the tip teasingly. "A-Ah, Jongin.." He tries to use a serious tone though it just comes out as whiny and pathetic. This wasn't his proudest moment. The way that Jongin looked in that moment was almost enough to drive Jongdae to an orgasm. His hair was sticking out in random places, thanks to Jongdae's hands, his lips were swollen, cheeks red and flushed at the same time, and his eyes were glossed over with lust. He's never seen this side of Jongin before and it was driving him wild. He's snapped back into reality when Jongin takes him in whole again with one hand resting at the shaft, his other hand massaging his balls. Jongdae was on cloud nine and he wasn't sure how much longer he would actually be able to last. Jongdae was afraid he might become like Chanyeol after this and scowl at anyone who approaches Jongin. Falling for someone like Jongin might be even more dangerous than falling for someone like Junmyeon. This was all becoming too much. It's when Jongin hollows his cheeks, sucking harder while locking eyes with Jongdae that he releases into his mouth without much warning as he shouts out Jongin's name. 

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Jongdae gasps when quickly realizing what he's done. "I didn't mean- I mean you kind of made it difficult- are you okay?" He asks the clearly taken back man. Jongin swallows before licking his lips in a way that nearly makes Jongdae hard again. "It's okay. I didn't mind." He purrs before the two of them look down at the very prominent tent in his boxers. This time it was Jongdae's turn to get even with the other. "I can help you with that." He hums as he slides off the counter with ease. His legs felt like jello and at one point he was afraid he might actually face plant the floor, but he didn't have to know that detail. Jongdae looks around before his sights narrow in on the white couch that's against the wall in the back of the room. "There." He instructs. Jongin follows his gaze, grinning that damn grin of his before getting up off his knees and walking over to the couch. As soon as Jongin's sitting Jongdae's on him in a second, hands pressed flat against his shoulders as he grinds down onto his bulge. He smiles to himself when the younger starts to moan underneath him, his eyes closed as his head rests against the arm rest. He dips his head down and presses loving kisses up the side of his jaw, nipping at the skin and sucking gently every now and then. Jongin flutters his eyes open and brings a hand up to cup his cheek, the other one holding onto his waist and guiding his movements. He brings Jongdae down for a kiss, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. Jongin smiles into the kiss when the other takes his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it slightly. They separate after a few seconds, Jongdae going back to pressing heated kisses to his neck and shoulders. "I want to ride you." He mumbles in between kisses. "Is that okay?"

"That's okay." Jongin whispers as a moan slips from his lips. "D-Do you...?" Jongdae furrows his eyebrows before blushing in realization. "Y-Yeah. Where is it?" He points over to a drawer, Jongdae quickly scrambling off the other and scurrying over to the dresser drawer. He quickly grabs the bottle of lube and a condom after only taking a few seconds to find it, hurrying back over to his desperate partner afterwards. "Do you...do you want me to stretch you first?" He barely manages to make out as Jongdae's trailing hot and wet kisses down his chest and torso. "I think," he trails his kisses back up to his chest, taking Jongin's right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it teasingly, "that I'll be just fine." He whispers against his skin, Jongin practically a moaning mess underneath him. Normally Jongdae wouldn't pass up being stretched, but being that he had some fun last night with Junmyeon he figured he would be able to go without the stretching. He was still a little sore from his previous activities. He might actually have to take a day off from work after this. "This needs to go." He clicks his tongue in disapproval as he sits up, glancing down at Jongin's boxers. He pulls the fabric off the other without any issue, tossing it onto the dressing room floor. _Oh, shit._

Jongdae knew Jongin was gifted in that...department, but he had never seen his dick for himself. Maybe he shouldn't skip stretching. He licks his lips anxiously as Jongin's lubing himself up for the other after putting on the condom. No; he was committed and he was going to power through this. At least there was lube involved and Jongin looked like he was _really_ lubing himself up for him. Jongdae was silently praying to every god he could think of to not let him get ripped apart, and yes, he knows that sounds overly dramatic, but his career really can't take a blow due to Jongin's overly large dick. "Jongdae?" He looks over at the soft voice, a small but nervous smile on his lips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jongin sits himself up when noticing the look on his face. 

"I want to." He reassures the other gently, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Jongin smiles warmly in response, the two gazing into each other's eyes for a moment before remembering their current situation. Jongdae takes a deep breath before moving to position himself, chewing on his bottom lip when feeling the tip of Jongin's cock poking at his entrance. With a few silent words of encouragement and mental preparation, he slides himself fully down onto him. Jongin lets out a loud moan, his eyes closed as his hands hold onto his waist tightly. It hurt, though not as much as Jongdae was intentionally expecting. He blinks away the little water in his eyes as he adjusts to his size before the feeling of pleasure replaces the small feeling of pain. He moans loudly as he rests his hands on Jongin's chest, his hips moving slowly at first as Jongin's hands helped to guide him up and dropping him back down. He purrs when feeling Jongin's hands move from his waist and up his torso and chest. His hands were all over him, Jongdae savoring every single second of it. "A-Ah, you feel good." Jongin whimpers out as Jongdae picks up his pace, his hip movements working sinfully against Jongin. 

"I know." He hums and Jongin swats at his hip playfully. He throws his head back as he comes back down on Jongin, a series of moans leaving him. Jongin felt so good inside him that Jongdae was nearly positive that he wouldn't want to be fucking anyone else after this. Since Jongdae had already had an orgasm previously, it was taking longer for the two to reach their climax. "Lemme just," Jongdae breathes out as he speeds up his pace even more, his hips moving frantically against Jongin's. Jongin's eyes can barely stay open, pleasure being the only thing that he could even feel at the moment. The only thing on his mind was the image of Jongdae riding him like there would be no tomorrow. His back's arched as he's moaning Jongdae's name loudly, the other getting only more turned on by the way his name sounded when being shouted by the other. "Hold on." Jongin chokes out, hooking an arm around his waist in a swift movement, repositioning themselves so that Jongdae's lying on his back on the soft couch with Jongin snapping his hips forward. Jongdae was pleased with the new position as his legs wrapped around his waist, a loud cry leaving him when Jongin finds his prostate. "R-Right there! Right there, Jongin. Jongin!" He gasps and grabs hold of his arm, his nails digging into the skin. "T-There." He whimpers as Jongin continues to thrust into the sensitive spot. White was blotting Jongdae's vision from how good this felt, his eyes squeezed shut as Jongin shakes the couch. This was the best idea they've ever had. 

His mouth is dry, desperate cries and whimpers leaving him as Jongin continues to pound into him, his toes curling. Jongin leans down, his hands resting on the cushion beside Jongdae's head. "You're beautiful." He breathes out, the other underneath him turning a dark red. "S-Shut up." Jongdae chokes out before Jongin's pressing his lips to his in a sloppy and wet kiss. They hardly cared about perfecting their kiss at the moment, the two wanting nothing but each other. They were kissing each other feverishly, Jongdae's hands buried in the other's hair as he tries to pull him even closer than he already is. He pushes himself against Jongin's next thrust, the darker haired man crying out in pleasure. "You like that?" Jongdae asks when Jongin buries his face in his neck, though his question is nearly drowned out from the loud moans in the air. He takes the reaction as his answer, pushing himself against each of Jongin's thrusts. He whimpers when feeling how hard he was again, his eyes watering as he digs his nails into Jongin's back. "J-Jongin," he croaks out when he quickens his pace, thrusting into the man faster and harder, "touch me. P-Please." Jongin pulls away slightly to press a gentle kiss to his lips, Jongdae smiling against his lips as he closes his eyes in pure bliss. He wanted to live in this moment forever. "Sure, babe." Jongdae chokes at the nickname, though he has little to no time to ponder it before the feeling of Jongin's warm hand wrapping around him fogs up his thinking process. 

Jongdae could barely handle it; being pounded into and jacked off at the same time, it was enough to make his head spin. He was most certainly going to have to fight off some of the other strippers now when it came to Jongin. He most definitely wanted this to be more than just something casual, though he never took Jongin as someone who was just into casual sex. He was always gushing about finding a partner who wouldn't mind his scandalous career. A hopeless romantic if you will. "I'm close." He's pulled out of his thoughts about, well, the one who's currently giving him the best dicking of his life on a couch in a dressing room, when Jongin whimpers into his ear. Jesus, that alone nearly sent Jongdae over the edge. He guides Jongin's head back down, their lips colliding sloppily as they ride out their climaxes together, Jongin pressed against Jongdae's body, making sure to leave no space between them. Jongin nearly screams Jongdae's name when he releases into him, Jongdae following suit after hearing his name screamed by the other. Jongin falls limp against Jongdae who's happily holding him in his arms. He carefully brushes Jongin's wet bangs out of his face, peppering his face with light kisses. The two just lie on the couch together, Jongin still in him as he snuggles up to the other. Jongdae wasn't surprised that Jongin was big on cuddling after sex. It fit his personality perfectly.

"We should probably clean ourselves off." Jongdae says though makes no effort to move, Jongin's head sleepily resting in the side of his neck. "Probably." He whispers as he slowly pulls out and moves to lay next to him, Jongdae whining in response. Jongin cups his right cheek gently in his hand, pressing a brief and chaste kiss to Jongdae's lips. "But I don't want to move. I'm comfortable right here." He hums and moves to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling Jongdae closer. "It would be awkward if someone walked in." Jongdae sighs and smiles from the attention he was receiving from the other. 

"Nah, I texted Sehun to make sure that no one comes into my dressing room." His hands are still roaming all over Jongdae, causing him to giggle quietly. "Oh, okay." He whispers and turns to face Jongin. The two gaze into each other's eyes with a hint of softness and affection behind them, lost in their own worlds. Jongdae's eyes are taking in every little detail and feature of Jongin's face, feeling completely breathless from his beauty. Jongin slowly brings up a hand, caressing his cheek lovingly and Jongdae leans into the touch, humming in approval. He's never been this cuddly and intimate with someone after sex. Most times he leaves right after, or in the even that it's with Junmyeon he's dismissed immediately after. Jongin was different. "Jongdae?" He looks up when hearing the soft voice.

"What?"

"No more sex with Junmyeon." 

He can't help the grin that forms on his lips. "Jealous?" He asks teasingly, gently bringing up his hands to squish his cheeks together. "I'm serious." It's hard to take him seriously when he's letting Jongdae squish his cheeks in whichever way he saw fit. "Okay, but you can explain to him why. You know I'm his favorite." He says when seeing the expression on Jongin's face. In all honesty, Jongdae probably wouldn't have gone back to Junmyeon after this anyways. It's not that he wasn't good in bed, _holy shit was he good_ , but maybe Jongdae was starting to get over being used by the other whenever he was feeling horny. "Chanyeol will be over the moon though."

"Oh, for sure." Jongin laughs that beautiful laugh and Jongdae feels his face growing red. "B-But you can't, I mean- look," he huffs and buries his face in Jongin's neck out of frustration when unable to form a coherent sentence, "you'll have to tell Kyungsoo and Baekhyun to fuck off. I mean it."

"I've never slept with Baekhyun or Kyungsoo." Jongin's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "That doesn't matter! I see Kyungsoo giving you the bedroom eyes all the time. I thought it was funny at first but now that we're fucking I'm not into it. And Baekhyun also gives you the bedroom eyes!"

"Baekhyun gives everyone the bedroom eyes. I think that's just how he looks at this point." Jongdae can't help but laugh. "I'm serious though." He says before hitting his chest lightly. "I will fight Kyungsoo." He probably wouldn't, but Jongin doesn't have to know that. "It's the deal; I don't fuck Junmyeon anymore and you don't fuck Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. Ever." He thought it was a reasonable demand. 

"Okay, fine." Jongin agrees and Jongdae sports one of the brightest smiles. 

"So I hope you don't mind but," Jongdae purses his lips before brushing more hair out of the other's face, "I have a list of demands when it comes to keeping me satisfied." Jongin groans and rolls his eyes and Jongdae laughs loudly. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I'm fairly easy to please. I only request topping occassionally." 

"Like that's hardly an issue." He presses a soft kiss to Jongdae's forehead. A loud knock on the door snaps them back into reality. Jongdae's frozen in spot, praying to whatever god is in the sky that it isn't Junmyeon or Kyungsoo. "You guys have to come back out soon." He lets out a breath of relief when realizing it was Sehun. That was before he went back into panic mode. _Shit, how the fuck could he forget that he still had another performance tonight?_ Jongin moves away from Jongdae and sits up, slipping off the couch after a few minutes of just sitting there lazily. Of course he could move around easily. That fucker. Jongdae knew for sure that he was going to be walking out of there with a limp, he just hoped that it wouldn't be too noticeable. "How are you not even a little bit tired?" He asks when watching the other quickly changing into his stage clothes. He shrugs in response, tossing Jongdae his g-string. He moves to get dressed, immediately wincing from the sharp pain shooting up his ass. Oh, Jesus. He was going to be struggling tonight.

Worth it though.

\------

_A/N: chenkai is an underrated ship that doesn't have enough fics; so here you go._

_please note that i haven't written smut in over a year so don't be too harsh lmao and this is also the first time that i've published smut. idk why i'm so happy about that rip anyways hopefully you like it and sorry for my shit writing. it's okay because i cringed a lot too._

_if you still haven't listened to Deserve at this point, what are you doing with your life? **gO LISTEN TO IT NOW.**_

__

__

__

_they're the cat and puppy ship._

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be inspired by Kris' new song with Travis Scott because i'm absolute trash for it. it's so good goddammit.   
> if you, for whatever reason, haven't blessed your life with the song, go listen to it.


End file.
